


[PODFIC] Arc Voltaic

by kerravon



Series: Podfics of the Space Electric Series [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Choices, Freedom, Gen, Negotiations, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Recovery, Slavery, Space Opera, Spaceships, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From icarus chained's text: "Sixth in the Space Electric series. After a brief rest to pull himself back together, Tony and JARVIS meet with Fury and the SHIELD team. To explain the depth of loss, to reveal what they are, and to make plans for the continuation of the war Obie and Hydra rather stupidly started."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Arc Voltaic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Arc Voltaic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568751) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



This is a podfic of the sixth story in the "Space Electric" series. 

Please note: "Meroe" is pronounced 'MER-o-wee' in 4 out of 5 sites I tried, while the fifth pronounced it 'MER-o', so I went with the most common pronunciation I found. Personally, I prefer to say 'mer-O', with the emphasis on the last syllable, but that is apparently...completely wrong. So, 'MER-o-wee' it is...

Format: MP3  
Size: 49.5 MB  
Length: 54 min

Direct Download link: [MP3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/inqs67)

Streaming:  


Text: [Arc Voltaic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/568751)


End file.
